toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flower1470/Archive 2015
Sorry I posted pictures from private servers, I reuploaded the pictures because I thought it was a glitch, I JUST saw the message, so I didn't know. Please do not ban me, or anything like that. I will never do it again. I promise. P.S. The pictures I uploaded look exactly the way they do from TTO. "The Shover" and "Colester Awl" look exactly the way they did in TTO. That's why I uploaded them. I just thought that since TTO is closed, and we will never be able to access those pictures, to just take photos of them in server. Sources for Pictures Hello! I noticed some of the pictures from TTO Blog Posts are missing sources, so I added some to File:Silly Meter Means Silly Surprises.png. Is it ok to list URLs from MMO Central Forums? (At the time, it was Toontown Central Forums.) There was a news thread on MCF that just used that picture from TTO's site, but I was planning on also linking to the thread if it uses a picture hosted on the forums. :) Dynaboom (talk) 06:15, April 23, 2015 (UTC) For Melissa's Shirt and Matthew's shirt, I told the truth. I actually did see a drawing for the shirts. I also saw a drawing for that Fish Shirt in Toontown with the fish on it. They were concept drawings, and I believe they were designed by players. I told the honest to goodness truth. I just can no longer provide the evidence because I lost the pictures for them. If this actually is NOT true, and those drawings I saw were not true, please tell me. In reply to your reply, Okay, I understand. If I can find the proof, I will post it. If not, I will leave the case alone. TheToontasticToon (talk) 02:09, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Once, I saw a Trading Card (not Season 3) where thre toons were in some sort of fashion show. I think the back said the 3 shirts were made by fans in a contest. Marissa's Shirt with the cat paw, the Matthew's Shirt fishing get-up, and some other 3rd one. Maybe if you can find and upload this Trading Card (if it isn't on this Wiki already), then you can use it to back up your claims. Blog Post pictures--at least the newer ones--can still be found on Disney's site for TTO, even though the rest of it has been turned into a redirect. Newer pictures like http://cdn.toontown.disney.go.com/toontown/en/blog/img/2013/08-23/gadzooks-code-large.jpg are easier to find with the Wayback Machine's navigation, but that old Concept Art is going to be harder to find. Maybe you could find a re-post of the Blog Post on a forum like MMO Central Forums and hope it links to Disney's picture? Good luck. Dynaboom (talk) 13:22, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Downsizer Do you know of the description for the Downsizer trading card? Today, I found the accurate description of the Downsizer trading card. --ZanyDragon (talk) 23:11, July 14, 2015 (UTC) OMG!Con Jesse Schell video Hey there! I know that the wiki is avoiding unofficial information, such as from private server (which is definitely a good idea), but they did host a Q&A contest with Jesse Schell for the latter to answer some questions. Some of the information he talks about is definitely valuable as official information, including related to Funny Farm, the Chairman, SpeedChat (which is apparently patented!), and the future of Disney's Toontown Online. Here's a link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1a9Ue0ouC4 Enjoy :D « SlyCooperFan1 » [message wall - '' ''] 17:51, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Dear Flower1470, Do you know how to add a Gallery section on pages? I have alot of content but i dont know how to add it because there is no gallery. Thanks! Toontownloony (talk) 19:07, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Loonatic Quotes Would it be all right if I put quotes on pages? How come some of the cogs have quotes on their pages? ZanyDragon (talk) 01:08, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your userpage Sorry about that. I know the rule about not mentioning private servers, but I didn't realize what I wrote also violated that rule. I thought it was too insignificant a mention to be a violation. I'll refrain from doing that again. LeafstrikeTalk 23:45, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Remember me?Pizzaboy66 (talk) 02:56, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I saw Inappropriate name making vandalism. There was a Inappropriate name for putting a vandalism, I already undo to fix that, please block the Inappropriate name person, just let me know. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 20:10, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't be on about long time in wiki before because I am too busy a lot. At today when I am back, I check hotmail I know wikia sent to me and I checked it and then in this wiki I see someone made who make vandalism by cussing name by Toons page so I fix it already better that's why. lol PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 04:10, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello! This is a reply on the "Shover" subject, here's my screenshot proving that "The Shover" is more than likely called "Cashbot Mint Stomper Alley" (If I find out more proof supporting that it is or is not called "Stomper Alley" then I will be sure to tell) However, I have seen other Stomper Based rooms within the Cashbot Mint, this might be a case of a Mixed Up Codenames, but I doubt it since I tested it multiple times, and it continued to say "CashBot Mint Stomper Alley." --TheToontasticToon (talk) 02:43, September 17, 2015 (UTC) In reply to "The Shover" subject: Yes, I did take that picture, and it was taken recently. (I also performed this trick in the original Toontown Online, and pretty much had very similar results.)--TheToontasticToon (talk) 15:10, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I have images of the Beta Toontown website and a few Beta Toontown screenshots. I also have a few screenshots from Toontown Japan, the Japanese Toontown Online server that shut down in 2010. If possible, can I put them anywhere on the Toontown Wiki? --TheToontasticToon (talk) 15:18, September 19, 2015 (UTC) I also have a small Toontown Cast Member list, which lists Toon voice actors ETC. One of the voice actors has "goat" labeled next to their name, thus proving that the Goat Toon was actually in the Toontown audio Phase Files. Should I put this anywhere? --TheToontasticToon (talk) 15:25, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Follow-up to the "shover" and "tt beta/japan" Awe, okay. I respect that information that is not directly from TTO is not to be used. And thanks, I'll put some beta/japan stuff up soon. --TheToontasticToon (talk) 19:11, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Lily, looking forward for halloween soon? PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 01:21, October 5, 2015 (UTC) I guess so Lily if I could get dressed up for halloween. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 06:18, October 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm in New Zealand and yeah I would, haha! PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 18:58, October 5, 2015 (UTC) You are so cool can u teach me to get as many badges as you (have u ever contributed to the gravity falls wiki its a good wiki!)Whyfi123456789 (talk) 00:06, November 15, 2015 (UTC)Adam Nur